FairyTail High School
by ItsKqrmq
Summary: Meet the Scarlet Siblings! There is a girl named Lucy Scarlet, and her overprotective brothers, Natsu, and Gray Scarlet. (This is not my original story, this is based off from another story.)
1. Chapter 1

Meet the Scarlet siblings! There is a girl named Lucy Scarlet, and her overprotective brothers, Natsu, and Gray Scarlet. (This is not my original story, this is based off from another story.)

Please review, or do others if you want me to begin this story! This will also be an active story.

**—**

**Made in: Dec 16, 2019**

—

**Update:** _SOON!_ _Check tomorrow or two days!_


	2. The Scarlet Siblings

_**Info**_

**Erza Scarlet - 21 years old, loves anything with strawberries, can be scary, girlish, caring, calm, and loves her children.**

**Gray Scarlet - 18 years old, has a stripping habit, loves the cold, caring, calm, protective around his sister, gets in fights with his brother, and loves his sister.**

**Natsu Scarlet - 18 years old, funny, loves hot temperature, loves dragons, can be stupid, caring, protective around his sister, gets and causes ridiculous fights with his brother, and loves his sister.**

**Lucy Scarlet - 17 years old, caring, funny, stops fights from her brothers, loves strawberries, calm, funny, smart, girlish, **_**doesn't know she's popular with boys, **_**loves her two idiotic brothers.**

**No one's P.O.V.**

"Lu.. Luce… Lucy.. LUCY!" The voice echoed from the room. The blond haired teen woke up with a gasp.

"What is it Natsu?" She said with a yawn. Natsu looked at her.

"WE'RE GONNA BE LATE FOR SCHOOL!" He finally burst out and quickly ran downstairs to eat breakfast with Gray, and Erza. Lucy was in shock and quickly got in her new school uniform. She then ran downstairs in about thirty seconds.

"Ohayo!" Lucy shouted and threw a piece of French toast in her mouth. Erza smiled.

"Ohayo, Lucy. Are you ready?" Her mother would ask as usual. The brunette nodded her head as she grabbed her lunchbox and walked outside the door while Erza grabbed her car keys. Lucy whacked her lunchbox at Natsu for not waking her up, then whacked her lunchbox at Gray for fun.

"OUCH! What did I do!?" Gray shouted. Lucy just giggled in response.

"I just did that for fun."

"Alright kids, let's go before your late for your first day." Erza then started the car, and drove off to their new high school.

FairyTail High school. Somewhere in Magnolia. The school was huge! There were, of course, huge parking lots. The scarlet siblings waved to their mother goodbye, as they left the principal's office. They all got their schedules and they almost got the same schedule. How convenient.

"Okay, I got English, Math, Science, PE, Art, and Drama." Lucy read her schedule to her brothers while they were walking towards their first period.

"We got switched with Science and Art." Gray stated. As Natsu opened the door to their first class, out came a very short old man.

"Welcome, my name is Makarov. Your first and second period teacher. Please stay out here until I call you in, and until I calm everyone down." The short man then smiled and walked back into the very loud classroom. The siblings sweat-dropped knowing how short he is as a teacher. "HEY BRATS," He shouted to the classroom, making Lucy sweat even more. "WE HAVE THREE NEW STUDENTS, treat them with respect and show them our kindness. You can come in now." Makarov pointed towards to door, allowing them to enter. The whole class fell silent as they watched the show. Natsu pushed Gray aside and walked in first.

"Hello! My name is Natsu." He gave everyone a cheeky grin of his. Gray walked in next.

"I'm Gray." he said, and looked towards Lucy who was really shy of introducing herself to a crowd. She finally had the courage, and walked in with a gulp.

"And I'm Lucy.." she said, and looked down at the floor. Natsu then grabbed onto Gray who grabbed onto Lucy.

"We are the Scarlets." The three said all together. Makarov nodded his head as the whole class had their eyes gleaming.

"Great, now sit down in those empty seats over there." He pointed out. The three teens nodded at finally sat down. As usual, they would sit together. Gray would be on the left side, Natsu would be on the right, and Lucy in the middle of them. In front of Lucy was an orange haired guy with blue shady glasses. He turned to look at her and took her hand to kiss it.

"Hello there beautiful, the name's Loke." Loke winked at Lucy who was blushing lightly. "You look mighty fine today.." He would then look at Lucy with a romantic smirk of his until Natsu punched his arm. "Ow!"

"Don't get any ideas perv!" He would whisper, giving him a death eye.

"Touch her again, and I'll make sure you'll never see colors ever again.." Gray cursed under his breath so only Natsu and Loke would only hear. Loke sweat-dropped and quickly whipped his head back towards the teacher who was writing something on the chalkboard. As soon as the bell rings Gray and Natsu quickly grabbed onto Lucy's arm and dashed her out of the classroom before anyone could talk with them.

"ACK! GUYS! Let go! Where are we going?" She asks, but without an answer, Natsu and Gray both lead her outside and sat down by a tree, panting.

"We- don't want.. Anyone to- crowd around us." Natsu said while Gray was nodding. "Did you see everyone looking at us?"

"They looked like they were about to pounce on us. It'd be better if we made a quick movement." Gray continued. Lucy was dumbfounded but sighed.

"Whatever.. But you _do _realize we have Math right?" Lucy said calmly as the boys widened their eyes. "Stupid bakas." She shrugged and stood up and began to run. Gray followed along. '_How dumb could they even be?_' She'd sigh as the siblings slid to the door and sat back down in their seats while everyone was once again staring at them. The bell rang just in time and Math was starting.

**Made in: Tue, Dec 17, 2019**

—

**Disclaimer: I don't own FairyTail.**


End file.
